lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1855
Report #1855 Skillset: Geochemantics Skill: SteamOptics Org: Magnagora Status: Submitted Feb 2018 Problem: Currently SteamOptics is one of the "set and forget" defences of the -chemancy style that has a lifespan of 50 months with a commodity sink. By melting your eyes and replacing them with mechanical counterparts, you receive a 1/5 chance to shrug the blindness affliction. This is a little lacklustre for such a defence and we would like to see it given a slight breath of life to something that is not a prevalent affliction against a chemantics user. R: 1 Solution #1: Add chance to avoid blackout and transfixion at an updated rate of avoidance: 30% R: 0 Solution #2: Change steamoptics to do the following: Passively charge the excorable gland. As well, when you eyeblast, also apply one of the following afflictions: asthma, pox, sensitivity, rigormortis, or paranoia. R: 1 Solution #3: As per solution 1, but rather than a % of avoidance have a guaranteed avoidance of blackout on a timed cooldown -OR- passively double the blackout cooldown as per krokani racial. Player Comments: ---on 2/12 @ 19:56 writes: Solution 2 really stands out for me with regards to the potentially 3? out of 5 affs a Geochemancer can currently generate out of the primary skillset alone. Which I think is something that is sorely needed in order to have a solid means of achieving their pseudo-kill if not kill condition(Which is true for most chems, but that is another story entirely). The fact the affs are reactive make this alright to me. I'm fine for both solutions. ---on 2/12 @ 20:15 writes: As per discussion on the envoy channel, with suggestions from Tarken and Ejderha (primarily), changed Sol 1 from 'Add chance to avoid blackout and transfixion at the current rate of avoidance: 1/5 each.' and Solution 3 from 'Both fo the above. Subject to change.' ---on 2/12 @ 20:36 writes: As per discussion on the envoy channel, changed Solution 2 from 'Add 20% chance to deliver one of the following afflictions on being hit: asthma, pox, sensitivity, rigormortis, or paranoia.' to present. ---on 2/12 @ 20:40 writes: Good with any solution from these, though I like solution 2 the most thematically (and it also gives better support for the actual kill, which is a big plus in my book). ---on 2/14 @ 02:25 sets as pending ---on 2/14 @ 04:18 writes: I agree with the problem premise. I also agree with any and all of the proposed solutions. While I agree that blackout and transfix are incredibly strong afflictions, and having access to shrugging of them is particularly strong, I also feel that they are restricted to niches of combat and fear that this might become useful less often than not. In addition to solutions 1 and 2, I'm fine with upping the rate of blindness dodge or changing it into a layer of blindness stripping as per mindclock:aeon. ---on 2/14 @ 05:13 writes: Sorry, I have to revise myself: I support any of the solutions and the addition listed towards the end in my comment above should cover solutions 1 & 3, not 1 & 2. ---on 2/14 @ 06:07 writes: Support all. ---on 2/14 @ 08:50 writes: Support for either proposed solution... I support #2 especially as it's intriguin and thematiclaly appropriate ---on 2/14 @ 23:56 writes: Solutions 1 & 3 don't seem like they would change very much. Nice to have, but no real strategic impact. Solution 2 is definitely the more impactful change, but not unwarranted, imo. In order of preference, Solution 2>3>1. ---on 2/15 @ 00:11 writes: I'm in support of all three Solutions. I have a slight preference for 3 over 2 because I feel like it is more thematic, but 2 is more impactful and still very cool. ---on 2/15 @ 17:17 writes: Any of the solutions are fine. Solution 2 would be fun to see. Solution 3 feels more appropriate but unsure how useful that would actually be. ---on 2/20 @ 13:18 writes: Prefer option two overall myself. I'm not a fan of just passive buffs to shrugging/ignoring afflictions. I like the concept of two though giving chem/woods a good way to set up their bomb. ---on 2/25 @ 16:20 writes: Solution 2 has a special place in my eyes, personally, and the one I feel that would be most impactful. While also giving the Geochem a reason to finally be a lich.